A Fiary Tale
by DanniHavok
Summary: Very AU! Derek Morgan has got the feeling he's being watched and his suspion is right. A very curious fiary prince is watching him and he's getting restless just watching. SLASH Reid/Morgan rating may change
1. Chapter 1

A mortal shouldn't fascinate me the way he does but there is something so surreal and magnificent about him that draws me in and takes my sanity captive. My kind isn t allowed anywhere near humans they are our enemy no doubt about that they poison everything they touch and even when they have a chance to do good they usually don't.

But this human, this Derek Morgan this overly large man even for a human makes my heart race and mind whirl. I think it's safe to say there is something wrong with me. If it's not bad enough that I feel for a human to add insult to injury he's not even the same social status as me a fay prince falling for a human commoner can't get anymore poetic could it?

It's so much easier to go about naked and in the situation it's not like I'll be seen well not by the person I'm watching anyway. I'm far to small and can hide behind the large jars of display food on a top shelf, I know I'm safe because he never even looks up here let allow reach for the jars.

Cautiously I peer around the glass container that holds green peppers in it to see the large dark skinned man hovering over the stove making his dinner. His food filled the kitchen with the sensual smells of Bolognese sauce (it's amazing what a fay like me can learn by reading a few human books) making me feel slightly hungry. I can't eat their food though just like humans shouldn't eat our food we're forbidden to eat theirs. It's the same deal for both species if we eat each other's food we belong to the other's world.

There are to many rules that hinder me from exploring the human world even for me the Prince of the Summer fiary I can't get very close to Derek. Of course the best way's to do it are I become a human or he becomes like me but not only are both these ideas against the rules I'm not too keen on the last idea. I giggle at the thought of a muscular man like Morgan with wings.

My thoughts are disturbed by his telephone ringing making me stumble with shock as he reaches for the cordless machine.

"Morgan?" he says very business like. There is a long pause before he laughs that throaty chuckle that makes my stomach knot unnaturally "Yeah Baby Girl I got your three texts but I did tell you I'm busy tonight remember or have you casually forgotten again?"

Another pause this time short and the next thing he says makes my eyes narrow "No you're not going to change my mind Penelope I've not had a date in long enough."

He's bringing another girl back here, hasn't he figured out yet that it s dangerous for them to come back to his place? Especially with me hanging around to watch over him on the other hand I haven't had any fun in a long time tonight could be fun.

"Your majesty?" a whisper in my ear makes me squeak in terror and flutter a few yards along the shelf leaving me exposed.

"Hey there's that noise again...I'm not mad Garcia I keep hearing laughing and shouts from in here and before you say it I don't think it's the neighbours...I'm sure the walls are too thick."

I move behind the jar again before he can turn round and see the tiny person on his shelf that has wings coming out his back. There hiding behind it with me is small girl of 6cm with large pink and red wings with short spiky hair and large almond shaped eyes the colour of the sunset.

"Solana!" I hissed "You scared me."

She rolls her eyes "Forgive me but you need to stop running away from me" she snarls back. "What would your mother do to me if anything happened to you?"

"Let me handle my mother" I went back to looking at Morgan who had hung the phone up by now hoping that my babysitter would go away.

"You're obsession with this human is unnerving I don't see why you don't just seduce him and be done with it" Solana sighed deeply.

"Don't be so callous I don't want to be 'done with it' he intrigues me."

"Prince Argentum I implore you to return home with me" she pleaded touching my shoulder her warm fingers radiating more heat to my already heated body. As Summer fiaries everything is warm to us unless we encounter Winter fay then the temperature has a nasty tendency to drop even our own body heat.

"I remember where home is I can make my way there myself" I say stiffly.

A small frustrated growl "Fine do as you please after all you do any other occasion!" then with a frantic flutter and a small warm breeze she leaves.

I do sympathise with Solana, I know I'm not the easiest person to talk follow around but I still insist that it's not my fault. After all I didn't ask a chaperone it was my father that passed that law, that all members of the royal family should be accompanied by keepers.

I turned back to focus on Derek who is now taking his homemade sauce of the stove and placing it to the side just as the door bell goes. "Come on in Tiffany its open."

I grin as a blonde girl wanders into the kitchen a moment later and I begin to deviate ways of getting rid of her.

'Let the fun begin' I think to myself.

* * *

A/N - Ok very VERY experimental idea here it's been floating around my head for a while so some reviews would be nice. Yay or Nay for continuing.

Also Argentum is Reid but I changed it because Spencer doesn't sound very fairy to me, it's a translation of 'silver'. If I do continue I will no doubt change the name at some point.

Solana comes from Latin for sunset which is Sol so I added the 'ana' to make it sound better...Danni


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - This is awesome sauce people! I've had really positive feedback. I shall continue this and hope you enjoy the rest. Also the song that I use in this chapter is called 'I'm Right Here' by Priscilla Hernandez who actually does fairy music kinda cool huh?

Also this is too toolazytologinD I've never read the Holly Black books but I want to and I guess I wanted my fairy's to be dark which hopefully you get in this chapter. You should maybe try readingWicked Lovely by Melissa Marr she writes dark fiary romance. =)

* * *

"Tiff please...I'm sorry I honestly don't know how that happened" I said genuinely confused as my date tried to wash her hair in my bathroom sink.

"Yeah right asshole!" she snarled through the locked door.

I sighed this night couldn't get any worse, first when Tiffany arrived both her stiletto heels snapped making her fall flat on her face, then she freaked as tins and jars from my cupboard started flying off the shelves and she swore she could hear a voice laughing her ear and finally when I had managed to calm her enough to sit and eat her long blonde hair extensions just...fell out her head and landing in her dinner.

Now she was absolutely furious as well as convinced that my house was haunted saying it wasn't safe to stay here. But that's stupid because there is no such thing as ghosts but that doesn't explain all the weird things that happened tonight. This isn't the first time things like this has happened in fact every time I have visitors over weird things start happening.

The click of the bathroom lock brings me back from my thoughts and an angry Tiffany steps out holding ruined blonde extensions and covered in water "What happened?" I asked dreading the answer.

I get a hard slap across the face then a mouthful of abuse "You jerk so you think it's funny to mess around with the taps so that they spurt freezing cold water on your guests that s so funny!" she screamed voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I- I-" but that's all my mind would apply to the sentence.

Then she screamed and swung round "Something scratched me!" she yelped and right enough there was an angry welt rising on her shoulder that looked like three long marks claws would leave. Then she started batting at her head "There's that laughing again."

But I couldn't hear anything so I kept my mouth shut and just watched her freak out before shoving past me and the next thing I heard was my front door being slammed. Somehow I don't think I'll be hearing from her again.

I rubbed my eyes, maybe I should move maybe it is the house and it only wants one person in it at a time. Then I heard it a soft but audio able giggle, a soft almost childlike laugh like the tinkling of bells. I pause standing absolutely motionless trying to listen and make sure I'm not imagining it. But I can defiantly hear it now so I try to pin point where it's coming from.

I move forward taking a step into my bathroom, it gets louder so I close my eyes trying to decide what side it's coming from.

"Looking for something?" a velvety voice whispers straight in my ears making me whirl in the direction it came from my eyes flying open. But there's nobody there and I gulp, maybe I'm just going mad.

"I don't like when others come here" the other ear so I whirl around on the spot but again nothings there.

I take a deep breath "Where are you?" I hope I don't sound too shaky.

"Wouldn't you like to know" and they start to giggle again. I can't tell if it's a man or a woman because it doesn't sound high enough to be a woman but it has such a soft lilt to it I'm not convinced its a man, they just sound...magnificent. The voice was captivating and commanding at the same time as being lucid and flowing like water.

"Yeah I would like to know" I try to sound angry. But all I get is a giggle and then the resounding silence that follows makes me believe they're gone.

For the rest of the night I can't relax and every sudden noise makes me jump about a mile until I finally give up and decide that I might feel better in my bed so I strip and throw myself down on the covers. I'm only there for a moment before I hear someone humming a haunting melody that makes me shiver.

I've closed my eyes and I haven't moved so hopefully this sick-o thinks I've just gone straight to sleep and will get close enough for me to surprise him with my own tricks.

I feel a light breeze fan over my face but I don't move, not yet let them get comfortable then attack. The soft humming dies for a moment before the same voice from before sings making me shiver.

I imagine I lay quietly in your bed I see you're sleeping, but you cannot sense my gaze How could you see me invisible as I am?

I've never heard the song before and something about makes me think if I ever heard it again but sung by someone else it would sound horrible. The lyrics and the style seemed to suit only this unique voice and as he continued I realised I never wanted this to stop.

How could you feel it...(feel me, feel me now)

The fanning returns to my face but this time the song echoing eerily in my ears and I feel like my face is being touched by feathers.

Intangible as I am?  
But I'm right here and I'm so brave I dare to love you. I dare

My heart was thumping against my ribcage and my plans of jumping my intruder were long gone. I could hardly breathe properly anymore with that voice intoxicating me.

But if you're scared, dare open your eyes If you've slept, let me wake you up You may curse your soul if you deny me Just imagine I'm right here

The last line had a sinister twist to it and I couldn't help but shiver, which wasn't helped by feeling of feathers moving to my lips like soft kisses. I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't cooperate protesting that they were to heavy to lift so I tried to talk to peak to this stranger again.

But all that came out was an almost inaudible mumble that didn't even make any sense.

"Soon Derek" he whispered against my lips and for the first time I could tell it was a male "I won't wait much longer we'll meet soon."

Then I drifted off into deep sleep filled with that faceless voice singing our song over and over again.

* * *

A/N - I will try finish third chapter tonight for all you lovely people .Danni


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - I'm trying to write this altogether in a few days because I know what I'm like for finishing things. Also I never mentioned in the first two chapters but the POV switches from Reid to Morgan so we're back to Reid or Argentum if you wanna get technical.

* * *

**_Prince Argentum POV_**

I had done it! I had ensnared him enough so that he would obey my voice and I had sang our song the one that I was destined to pass on to my mate. Every fiary that is born has a song hidden in their subconscious that they only truly know when they have met their life partner.

My intension had been to sit on the bed and watch him sleep like I always did but after speaking to him that wasn't good enough and before I knew the wordless hum that had haunted me from a young age suddenly had lyrics. I sang it now as I flew round my bedroom dancing on my feet on the ground then swooping up onto the candle chandelier and swinging from it like a monkey.

The beat of my giant white and silver wings kept the beat of our song and as I twirled through the air I wasn't sure what made me dizzier the flying in circles or the overflowing emotions boiling inside me. Then I heard the slam of my bedroom door opening and I stopped mid swirl.

"Your majesty!" it was Solana out of breath her wings dragging along the floor from exhaustion as she ran into my room.

"Oh Solana" I cried swooping down and taking hold of her hands and held them above her head so that I could circle her in the air and she could join in my dance from the floor.

"Prince-"

"I sang to him Solana he's mine" I finally landed and we began to waltz round my room.

"No! Prince Argentum he's human you can't-"

"It's meant to be I sang my song to him we're suppose to be together I knew it!"

"Please your majesty-" she managed to get out of my grasp "-this has to stop!" She took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking again "Your parents found out about your visits to this human and they are displeased."

"You mean my father is displeased" I corrected her bitterly "that pompous self-promoting fool!"

"He is right young Prince" she pleaded with me "even if this human is your chosen mate it is forbidden to be with a human!"

"You would think that in this situation he would understand my feeling for Derek but oh no the great King Teine wont listen to even the pleas of his on son!" I crossed my arms across my naked chest in annoyance then sighed heavily "I have a feeling that in their discovery of my visits to humans is warranting me a visit?"

Solana just nodded and flew up to my bed that was a small space carved into the wall of the giant tree our kingdom lay in. She floated down holding my hideous long robes that royalty had to wear "You know it upsets her when you don't wear you robes" she appealed to my better nature. The nature that cared what my mother Queen Samhradh thought and wanted nothing more than to please her.

I scowled at the long green robe and snatched it from her pulling it on, Solana helping to slot my unnaturally large wings through the slots. As a member of the royal family we naturally have larger wings than normal fay but for some reason I have the largest of them all, sweeping the floor even when they sit in their normal posed position for flight. However I must admit that my wings are my best feature with the twinkle of the silver that when catching the light fills the room with a magnificent glow.

Once the robe was on I pulled out my long golden hair that reached easily past my knees from the inside the robe and let Solana pull it into a messy plait. Hideous but suitable and practical as my mother would say "Please tie the robe your majesty please!"

"It's bad enough that I have to wear this foul thing when nearly every other fiary does have to I'm not making it worse by tying it!" I snapped as I let the robe fly open covering nothing for my modesty (not that I have any).

But before Solana could argue my bedroom doors flung open dramatically making me roll my eyes, he always has to make an entrance. Two male fay held the doors open as my parents glided into the room their long robes hiding their feet giving the impression they hovered in.

My father was as always high puffed out head raised up so that he looked down his nose to glare at me with narrow dark eyes. His equally dark hair was tied back in a perfect pony tail not a hair out of place and the stone crown that sat on his head looked like it would fit nobody but him. Of course his wings were spread out behind him like a male peacock a mixture of turquoise and dark green.

My mother on the other hand was smiling at me as always, her kind eyes a soft cloudy blue played against of her waist length sun coloured hair beautifully. The little silver tiara that lay on her head entwined with little pink flowers was as delicate as she was. However her wings did not show that delicateness very well, her left wing showing the beautiful pink and lilac colour spectacularly the crippled remains of her right hung dead at her side mangled and ripped.

I couldn't taken my eyes off it for a second, thinking about that dreaded day when the whole kingdom had heard her screams of agony and my fathers shouts and threats that if she didn't survive the fay who were trying to help her would die to. An attack from the Winter fay had left my mother unable to fly and proved that they were indeed as strong and cruel as their reputation.

"Argentum darling" my mother's soft voice cooed as she floated towards me and embraced me. I returned the hug gripping her tight and hoping I wasn't causes her damaged wing discomfort.

"Samhradh don't coddle the boy we're hear to discipline him!" my father snapped making me and my mother pull apart.

"Yes so I've heard can I at least know my crime?" I glared back at him standing my ground.

"You know that it is forbidden to get to close to humans Argentum and I would think that someone of your breeding and position would follow the rules!"

I 'hmphed' and turned my back to them moving over to my window "Forbidden is a word I hear frequently in this kingdom especially when humans are involved."

"They are dangerous you know that they have no respect for our kind and they care nothing for the earth they destroy." My father's voice changed then to something like a persuading tone "Do you really think that I want to see you hurt."

I turned to look out the window down into the roots of the tree where hundreds of Summer fay zoomed around going about their days. I sighed "Father they don't even believe that we exist so how can they respect us?"

"It is better for them and us if they do not know now please listen to reason."

"Your father is right my love" my mother piped in places a hand on my shoulder.

"I found my song" I stated simply hoping that they would somehow link this seemly random piece of information to our current conversation.

"Well then that wonderful isn't it Teine?" my mother squeezed my shoulder.

"I...guess so but don't change the subject" my father huffed obviously caught between happy that I had found my mate and still upset about my human obsession.

"I'm not changing the subject father" I turned to look him in the eye knowing that I couldn't avoid his gaze for this bombshell. "My life partner is -" I gulped "- the human I've been watching."

The colour of King Teine's face went from pale with shock to red with fury "WHAT?"

"Now Teine!" my mother warned nervously.

"It's not like it's my choice I just got really close to him tonight and it happened" I said simply as my father started to pace the room. I tried again "Please try to understand I know its suppose to be forbidden to seduce a human but I know that our own people have down it in the past and that's not what I want. This is a commitment I want to make to Derek."

"I understand alright" my father snarled and he stopped pacing. He then puffed out his chest even more and his regal demeanour was back "As the King of the Summer fay I need to think about the best interests of all my people and as my son you should be doing the same. You are a royal Prince and you know the penalty for getting to close to humans-" my throat dried with fear because I did indeed know the penalty, it was death "- however you are the heir to the throne and we have no other children so I will give you one last chance."

I sighed, you might be surprised to hear this but my father wouldn't think twice about my life if I was endangering his kingdom and I respect that. "Father please-"

"NO!" he yelled and I winced my wings drooping in despair "I will no longer let you indulge in this fantasy lover you are hereby forbidden -" there's that word again " - to leave you room and if I hear of you returning to this human once more I will not be so lenient next time!"

Then he turned and began to storm out my room "No please father you can't do that!"

"Teine dear" my mother implored.

I could feel tears welling in the corners of my eyes "I'm meant to be with him would you honestly deny me the one person I'm destined for?" But he was gone so I turned to my mother in the hope of support but she wore a sad expression "Mother please...talk to him please" I begged my voice shaking with grief.

She sighed "Argentum my love maybe this is for the best." I stared at her in disbelief stung by her betrayal "You know that a human would not adapt to fiary life if you tried to change him and I would hate to loss my only child to the human world."

My face twisted with rage "I may stay in this room as a prisoner but you have already lost me!" I hissed and I turned so that my words would be lost to the guilt for my mother's heartbroken face.

She didn't even say anything she just left quietly closing my door behind her and the moment it clicked shut I crumbled to the floor. My tears flowed freely now but I didn't make a sound I would not give the guards that had no doubt been placed outside my door the embarrassing sounds of my sadness.

I knew that if I wanted to ever see Derek again I would have to abandon my home and family my birthright as my father s successor. But as much as that pained me I could not live without seeing Derek again or having the chance to finally hold him. In that second I made my decision and moved onto my feet and towards the window looking out again.

Just as I expected groups of my father s archers were being positioned under my window and other areas in case I tried to escape by flight. I smirked I not only have the largest wings but I also have the fastest and I'll be long gone before they can shoot a single arrow. So I rose myself on the window ledge preparing myself for flight, just as voices from below started to shout.

I took off putting all my power in my wings so that I was travelling as fast as possible just as the arrows started soaring around me making a strange whistling sound in my ears. My smile never faulted as I swerved and manoeuvred my way through the sky. Then I felt a searing pain in my left shoulder not even an inch from my wing making me gasp out loud.

I'd been hit but I couldn't slow down even though I could feel the blood soaking my robe, it didn't matter I wasn't planning to keep it. I just had to make it the rest of the way to Derek and I would finally introduce myself properly even though I had imagined it might be more romantic or at least I hadn't envisioned that I'd be bleeding or that I just been made homeless from banishment.

But a healthy relationship should have an interesting beginning I think.

* * *

A/N - phew that was a toughie for me to write hope you like and again thank you all for your reviews.

Also new names Teine (Gaelic for flame) and Samhradh (Gaelic for summer) are meant to be William and Diana...Danni


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Again thank you for all the reviews I've blushed with joy from a few it's nice to know that people are enjoying what I put out there. So thanks a billion...Danni

* * *

Derek POV

The whole day at work was like a dream after what had happened last night, all I could really concentrate on was that gorgeous song and it's equally beautiful singer s voice. Everybody in the Bullpen looked at me with worried expressions all day like they were expecting something to be wrong. Of course they all assumed that my distracted mood was due to a bad date last night which I let them believe because I think they might ship me off to a padded cell if they knew what was really on my mind.

The first thing I did when I got home was have a shower for the second time that day hoping that the hot water would clear my head and at least let my hold my concentration away from the song long enough to make myself dinner. It didn't in fact it made it worse with the light patter of water on my skin it reminded me of the feather light touch on my cheeks on my lips and much to my surprise when I turned the water off I was sporting a hard-on.

That's just great I'm getting sexually aroused by nothing basically maybe Garcia's right maybe I am just a sex pest and anything will turn me on. But I knew that it was the voice that was making me act this way and wither he is human or not I had to find a way of meeting him.

I took care of my 'problem' humming the tune of the haunting melody the whole time then moving towards my bedroom still humming it as I put on a pair of clean boxers. I was mid way through it's third rendition when the heavenly voice continued it for me,

_But if you're scared, dare to open your eyes _

_If you've slept, let me...let me-_

The fault made my heart stop for a second as a small cough sounded round my room "Are you hurt?" I asked weakly.

"The bed on your pillow" was the simple but weak reply. I moved slowly my eyes scanning up the bed until I say a small object resting on my pillow. Then it moved and my step faltered for a second before I continued moving towards it 'm cold I heard faintly.

I sat on my mattress and took a better look at whatever was lying on my bed "Holy...!"

It was a naked man, but he was no big than the palm of my hand and he had huge wings protruding from his back a fairy a real fairy! I looked ahead closed my eyes and shook my head before turning back and looking at the same spot expecting him to be gone but he wasn't. Then I got a better look at him and I was beyond happy that he wasn't gone he was just as perfect as his voice.

He had a long lithe body that was curled into a ball but that didn't hide his beauty, with the largest soft hazel coloured eyes that smouldered and his equally soft lips that I wished I could touch. Then there was his hair that was a thing of great slender in itself, long enough to easily by the same length of his body and the colour of the sun stronger and more dazzling than any blonde I had ever seen. It literally seemed to shine with its own life-force and as it lay spread above and around him it made hi look like an angel. But angel he was not his wings told me that for they were not made of feathers in fact they looked like butterfly wings only I had never seen a butterfly with such distinct colours they really looked like they had been made with real silver.

My hand reached out and my fingertips ran over his hair smoothly making him sigh "Well you're taking this better than anyone could imagine."

I blinked in surprise for a second I had forgotten that he could talk and indeed that I could talk as well "I...I'm shocked you're not what I expected in a million years."

He laughed breathy and painful "Disappointed?"

I whipped my head to look at him "No just shocked!"

Somewhere in my head a voice was confused and asking questions like 'Why do you care for this thing it's not like you know him?' or 'Even if you did he's not human and if he was you're not gay so why do you feel like this?' Both these questions kept running round my brain and the only answer I could think of was because he's the voice the singer of that song. It wasn't a very satisfying answer but it was the only reasoning I could think of as I returned to run my finger over his hair.

His arm reached up and he placed his tiny hand flat against my palm and shock of electricity ran ramped through my body making me quiver. Once over the initial shock I noticed something "You're hand's cold."

"I've lost a lot of blood" he whispered shuffling onto his back so that I could see a tiny pin-prick of a hole just below his shoulder and strange almost very pale red liquid stained his chest. "I managed to stop the bleeding but I'm still weak and-" he took a deep breath that made him wince "-that means I loss my Summer heat."

"'Summer heat?'" I repeated.

"As a Summer fay I'm always...warm shall we say" he finished with s weak smile.

"So how do you get it back just warm up?" he nodded letting his hand slide back down to his side leaving my palm with a tiny cold spot. That gave me an idea "Does boy temperature work?"

He suddenly looked confused "Well yes but not very well amongst my people we need to keep our own- ahhh!" His sentence was lost as manoeuvred my hand underneath and being careful not to catch his wings I lifted him into my hands. He lay still for a moment but in my hands I felt like I held a frantic bird that wouldn't sit still was this heart fluttering against my skin or maybe it was the sheer power this creature held that it radiated off him in waves who could tell?

He nuzzled his face into the crook between my thumb and forefinger sighing contently "You're so warm maybe even as warm as I."

I could tell he was falling asleep soaking up the warmth, soon my palms where going numb as the body heat disappeared "Just rest" I said softly.

"I knew..." he mumbled "I knew that we were meant to be together." Then he fell into silence as his breathing evened out. I didn't even begin to panic at his words I'll do that later first I need to make sure he's safe and well.

* * *

A/N - This chap was a bitch to write *sigh* and I couldn't concentrate on it for a few days because my friend came to stay. I think I wrote this three times before settling on this I know it's a bit short but I will hopefully make it up to you all next chap...Danni


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - I love all you lovely people who are reviewing and favourite this story I'm touched...Danni

* * *

Prince Argentum POV

When I woke up all the aches and pains had subsided but the rough comforting texture of Derek's skin had disappeared. My tired eyes opened slowly but everything was still to blurry to register where I was, probably still in his bedroom. I stretched out flexing all my muscles and yawning widely like a fat house cat before sitting up and blinking a few times to get my bearings.

I was indeed in Derek's bedroom lying on the middle of his bed with what looked like a handkerchief around my waist that I had tangled round my legs. "Derek?" I asked trying not to sound worried. Where has he gone to his work maybe or just left all together? It can't be easy for him to understand all this after all he's only human, I wince at that phrase. It makes me think about my father and all his primitive rules that demean humans as stupid ignorant pigs.

"Derek?" I try again managing to get to my feet and walk a couple of steps along the plush pillow but not before I stagger for a moment from dizziness. I test my wings to see if my shoulder will hinder me but it hurts too much so I let my wings lay against my back.

"You're awake" a voice from somewhere said making me loss my footing in my shock and tumble off the pillow onto the comforter. Rushed footsteps then the 'whomp' of a heavy weight on the bed and cautious fingers reached out for me hesitantly. "I'm sorry are you alright?"

I nodded and turned my head to look up at Derek his face a mask of worry "Just got a fright" I said feebly feeling like a complete fool. Once back on my feet I moved my body against his fingers "I thought you had left me" my voice was quiet as I let his fingers caress me being delicate of my wings.

"I- I took the day of work" he said his voice shaking and his eyes glazed over with an unreadable emotion then he shook it off. "I thought I should look after you since it's kind of my fault you were hurt" guilt laced his tone and managed a weak smile.

"No Derek I want to be here it s not your fault!"

A sudden look of realisation dawned in his eyes and he pulled back his hand making my heart twinge with disappointment "Hey that's a point what's you name? After all you seem to have learned mine as well as everything else about me" he teased a genuine smile on his face now.

"Oh yes of course I am Prince Argentum heir to the Summer fiary kingdom" I paused and was mid bow before I stopped with a frown "well former heir I've probably been banished by now."

"They can just banish you like its nothing?"

I nodded "My father's rules to me felt like you couldn't fly in his presence without your wings being clipped."

"Tough luck Kid" he said sympathetically.

My eyebrow rose to my forehead and I couldn't help but snap "I'll have you know I'm nearly one hundred years old far from a child!"

Derek's eyes widening in shock "A hundred years old!"

"Well 97 but still -"

"But you look even younger than me!" he yelled in shock.

"Well yes, we fay age differently than you human it s just a fact" I said simply shrugging.

"Yeah not a very well known fact Ki - I mean Argintem."

"R-Gen-Tum" I sounded out slowly.

"Sorry, Kid sounds so much easier and I've never someone with such a unique name you got a nickname?" he said hopelessly.

"No but I guess if I was human I could change my name" I said as casually as possible.

"Yeah that's true but -" his head whipped round "- wait can you become human?"

"Well there is a way but it s never been tested by anybody I know so I'm not sure if it works" I said looking up at his shocked face.

"Would - does it hurt?" he looked worried again his hand moving back towards me this time letting me sit on his palm again like the night before. I thought about how to answer that because I knew he probably wouldn't agree to help me become human if he knew that the process could kill me let alone hurt.

"Well...it doesn't hurt per-say more like make me hazy for a few days that s all" I lied through my teeth.

"What do you have to do?" he asked sceptically.

"Well I need to be free of all my powers so that I'm completely human -" I chanced a look at Derek to see his emotional state and try to guess how much it will change "- and of course all my magic comes from my wings so I just need to get rid of them by pulling them off."

My flippancy was lost on Derek however "What, that has to hurt wouldn't it?" he demanded.

"Well it might sting I'll admit but I don't think it will be that bad" shrugging I look down at his palm because I can't stand to look at him as I lie. "Anyway I don't care all I want now is to be human it's all I have left."

"I care!" he protested slamming his free fist on the bed making me grip his finger for balance and fear of falling off. If you wanna be human Kid that s fine by me but I couldn't stand to see you hurt again at my hand!

My heart did a strange sort of quick thump in my chest at his words, at least he cares enough that he doesn't want me hut. 'But that could mean nothing' a vile little voice in my head said. 'It doesn't mean he feels the same way for you as you for him.'

"I just want to be human Derek that's all I want" which was lie because I only wanted to be human if I could be with him. "Derek I choose this I wanted to get away!" I said firmly.

"But turning your back on who you are why go to that extreme?"

"Because I -" what could I tell him that he was my soul mate, my destined partner? I don't think he'll take that as easily as everything he's learned in the past day or so. I'm no fool I know that in Derek's world he is a sexual machine for women not men I've never even seen or heard him talk to a man.

"Because what Kid?" he said softly leaning in ever so slightly.

"I - I just want to forget my old life" I finished feebly.

He sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes in a sort of defeat "Alright" he said with an equally defeated tone. "I'll help you become human, God that sounds weird."

"When you enter my world everything is...as you say 'weird'" I said with a simple smile.

"Yeah that about covers it Argentum" he smiled. the hand I sat in began to shake as the other hovered over me his fingers doing a strange tingling dance above my wings. "So should I just do it then without warning or do you want a count down?"

He finally gripped my wings gently with his thumb and finger sending a shiver through me, it wasn't sore just uncomfortable. "Just do it!" I whispered firmly and he did.

All that would have been heard in the room was a tiny ripping noise but to me it felt like my entire skeleton had been ripped out through my paper thin skin. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out my voice seeming to abandon my in my hour of need. The blood in my veins seemed to turn to ice then burn hot all in one second but not before my bones turned to liquid and I flopped against Derek's rough palm.

I could hear his panicked voice but couldn t react as I lay motionless soundless and helpless. After a few more moments of my insides burning and writhing in agony I finally succumbed to darkness.

* * *

A/N - I'm really really REALLY sorry I'm not good at organising myself I've been writing in between a million other things as well so hope you like this chap!...Danni


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - I'm getting really pissed off with the grammar situation like quotation marks and such darn you fan fiction for taking them away!

* * *

Derek POV

"Kid!" I screamed holding his now lifeless body in my hands "Kid please answer me!"

Nothing.

He lied to me, I had a feeling that he was lying but I didn't think that this would kill him. "God why did you lie to me?" I asked my voice thick with grief. I gently moved my thumb over his pale side and he slumped forward onto his stomach and I noticed something that made my heart sink more. Blood running down his back from two long nasty looking gashes that I had caused from pulling his wings free. It had been so easy like ripping paper it had been so easy to just end his life, my fingertip touched the wound slightly.

A deafening scream filled the room as Argentum's tiny form sprung back up into a kneeling position his abnormally large eyes becoming the main feature on his face widening unnaturally. In my shock that he was actually alive I jumped and my hands parted so that he slipped through them like water. He fell to my knees landing on his back and his shriek of pain intensified as his hands ripped his hair.

"Shit kid you're alive!" I wasn't sure if I sounded happy or horrified but I picked him up again with one hand and grabbed the handkerchief I'd used for his blanket in the other. I bunched it into a messy ball as blood began to seep over the palm that Argentum lay on twitching his screaming turning to a soft whimpering. I gently manoeuvred him onto the handkerchief and wrapped it round him to keep him warm and try stop the bleeding. As I delicately placed him back on my pillow he rolled onto his stomach again and his moaning grew louder into the material he shaking becoming worse.

Not sure how to comfort him I leaned down and whispered to the messy handkerchief "you're going to be alright Argentum I'll look after you!" I vowed to which a soft moan responded. I got off the bed and began to pace I wasn't sure how long this would take but I wasn't going anywhere.

The night came quickly and the early morning brought the sun but nothing much changed with the tiny patient tangled in the handkerchief. Every now and then he would turn over onto his injured back, moan in pain and turn over again before whimpering into nothing. I decided that I could leave him for a moment to get myself a strong coffee since I'd been up all night with basically nothing to eat or drink.

As I stirred my drink absentmindedly thinking about how long it would take for him to get better there was a pained yell from the next room. It sounded deeper louder than his original scream and I ran back to my room coffee forgotten. "Kid -" I shouted as I ran "- Argentum!"

I stopped myself short at the open bedroom door because the sight I saw left me completely stiff and motionless. The handkerchief was ripping as limped large and small tried to free themselves from it. A long slender leg was reaching half way down the bed while the over was left helplessly behind reaching only just past the pillow. Both arms where growing at the normal rate but the torso was still as small as it had ever been. I gagged at the horrific deformity and tried hard not to bring up the little that lay in my stomach. Another moan brought my back to my senses and my commitment I had made to him.

On unsteady feet I moved towards him as his limbs thrashed desperately in despair "Kid can you hear me?" my voice was as shaky as my movement. A gasp and heavy breathing answers me then a horrific cracking noise fills the room followed by an unnatural shriek. I covered my ears from the noise feeling like they might bleed just as my bedroom window cracks and shatters.

Tiny glass fragments cascade down onto the bed just as Argentum stops screaming going back to panting his chest now stretching out painfully the cracking noise being his bones breaking and reforming. He thrashes his head which is in proportion with his body now except his eyes which seem to be slow to shrink. They still large like some sort of insect but they were still beautiful still a soft hazel colour.

He seems to see me then and moans pathetically, I could be disgusted at his transformation but all I see all I care about is that he's in pain. Screw my hold ups with this process it's not me that has to go through it the last person I want to see hurt right now is and I need to be strong. So I just sit on the edge of the bed making sure I'm not sitting on glass first and then process to make him more comfortable.

After I pick up the shards of glass I can find I pull my comforter right back so that any stray glass wont go onto the mattress then I awkwardly move him under the covers. Once I've pulled them back I look back into his eyes to see they have decreased in size but they're still large enough to hold the doe like quality. His other legs seems to have stretched out as well because there are now two lumps where I presume his feet should be.

I stroke his hair which has become a tangled greasy mess until I watch his eyes flutter shut and his laboured breathing easies. My mind is still reeling at what's just happened so I sit by him silently trying not to relive what I saw or thing too much about his pain because I've got a feeling we'll never talk of it.

An eternity seems to go by and I've still not moved when I hear my doorbell ringing, in the silence it makes me jump and Argentum whimpers in his sleep at the movement. I rub my hand of my face "Jesus!" is all I can muster weakly before I stand.

"Wow what the hell happened to you?" It was Garcia but of course who else would it be at 1pm because who else do I know that would take her hour lunch break to drive down and see me if I'm not at work. "You look like hell" she adds as she walks past me into the hall.

"Sure why not come on in" I say trying (and failing) to keep the sarcasm out my voice.

The tech analyst frowns at me with her best 'Penelope does not approve' face and says "Ok someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

"I've not been to bed" is my flat reply as I stalk past her to the kitchen "do you wanna a coffee?"

"Yes please my stud muffin" she enters after me waving a brown paper bag "I brought doughnuts you're favourite kind" she said in a sing song voice "cause I figured if you're not well this might cheer you at to hell with grapes right?"

"I doubt doughnuts will improve my mood Baby Girl -" I look at her and seeing her crest-fallen face makes me sigh "- but I appreciate the thought."

She takes a seat at my table "Good I was just starting to think you didn't want me here" her voice thick with emotion. That's my Garcia always full of emotion good and bad it actually brings a smile to my face.

"Now come on Sweetness you know a visit from you always makes me feel better" I say as I walk to her and give her an awkward standing hug from her seat. "I'm- I've had a rough night" I said simply with another sigh and move back to the counter.

My mug from earlier is still sitting there with a stone cold coffee resting inside so I empty it and retrieve another mug for Garcia before turning the maker on again. Garcia fills me in with everything I've missed in the last two days which isn't much but the distraction is nice it takes me mind of the Kid. "So apart from not sleeping last night why are you off?"

I turned with two mugs of coffee and leaned over to place Garcia's on the table then took a sip of my own mulling over an excuse "Cold" was my crappy reply.

The tech goddess raised an eyebrow at me before laughing "You can't be serious?" she giggled "Big strong Derek Morgan is out of action because of the sniffles?"

"That's my story and I'm sticking to it" I said defiantly taking another gulp of my coffee. We sat in a comfortable silence for a moment but then it was broken by a soft moan. My insides clenched and my eyes widened with worry, he's awake already?

Garcia turned her head "What was -" then she whipped back round to grin at me "- Derek you naughty boy are you hiding someone in your room?"

"No- Garcia wait!" but she's out her seat and running to my room. Now in all honesty I could easily tackle her before she gets anywhere near my room but I don't think our friendship would last much longer if I did that and broke a bone somewhere.

She swings my bedroom door open and stops short at the scene of my broken window and the mysterious man asleep in my bed. I peer over her shoulder trying to see her expression but I can't and I don't get a chance to say anything either. Another groan this time followed by a weak "Derek?" well his voice is different not soft and alluring more nails on a chalkboard now.

But I don't care at the moment as I squeeze past Garcia and head to the bed "Hey Kid how'ya feeling?" I ask in a soothing tone as I pull the covers back slightly to reveal his tired face. My eyes widen as he gazes up at me, the most gorgeous creature is staring at me and all I can do is gape! His soft hazel eyes are filled with an innocence that I never thought I'd see again and his high cheekbones give him the look of a model that an actual one would kill for. His pale skin doesn't seem to glow anymore but it holds a ghostly charm that seems even better and as I stroke his face I notice that he skin is no longer unnaturally warm. He's so human but so much more at the same time and as he places his hand over mine closes his eyes and sighs I melt.

"Umm...is everything alright?" Garcia says from behind us and I turn to look at her in confusion because for a second I can't remember when she entered my apartment.

"Derek -" his voice is scratchy and he actually winces at the sound "- who is this?" and I hear an almost bitter twist hiding under the roughness.

* * *

A/N - Oh dear it appears that little Spencer may be jealous of Garcia. Thanks for being patient...Danni


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - as usual thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Argentum POV

"Hey -" I heard a soothing voice say "- you alright Kid?"

I nodded slowly rubbing my eyes freeing them from any sleep and gazed back up at Derek's worried face wanting to reach out for him. I didn't speak I was to appalled by my now hideous human voice that I wasn't in any rush to inflict it on Derek or myself. After another moment I stretched my now human body trying to get a feel for it and using my elbows hoisted myself up into a sitting position. I instantly regretted this as my head spun and I fell back again but before I could hit the mattress again Derek's arms wrapped round me protectively and pulled me back up. As I leaned my head into his chest my heart swelled with a familiar feeling.

"Umm can someone tell me what's going on?" an unfamiliar female voice said. My eyes narrowed in annoyance and jealousy had Derek really invited one of his many floosies to his home while I was lying in agony in his bed? I managed to look from his muscular chest and saw a plump hourglass figured woman moving into the room. For a second I started to mutter a spell under my breath that would knock her to the ground when I remembered I had no powers left. That's when it really hit me that I had changed into a human and I pushed away from Derek.

"Kid are you alright?" I managed to crawl to the end of the bed and fall off it very ungracefully but ignoring the gasps of shock I managed to get to my new shaky feet. "Umm Kid you aren't -" but my attention is drawn to the giggle from the other side of the room. I was really getting annoyed by this woman but then again that might by my jealousy talking I reason with myself. Well at least that's what I'm going to blame my next step on as I move towards the woman giving her a shove and slam the door in her face. "What - what was that for?" Derek yells clearly unimpressed by what I've done.

"She was annoying me how dare she laugh at me!" I muttered as I moved back to where I had been heading originally. There was a long mirror in the farther corner of his bedroom and I moved to it with the air of a drunken fool as my new height was causing me difficulty with my balance.

"Argentum you can't treat people that way!" he snaps as I take a deep breath and step in front of the mirror. My mouth hangs open as I take in my new body it's basically the same but so different I don't really recognise myself. "Kid you listening to me?"

My hand reaches out to the mirror and the palm touches that of my reflection "That's really me?" I say bemused and then I let out a shocked burst of laughter. My hair was still long but greasy and a darker more natural colour compared to my ethereal glowing colour before. My eyes were not as large as they were but still a descent size and under them I sported large bags which made me feel even more human, my people never have such normal problems. I was proud of them in fact and even prouder that I now didn't like how tall I was any imperfection was a blessing compared to being a fay.

Just then I feel something being draped over my shoulders and in the mirror I see a slightly aggravated Derek standing behind me wrapping a blanket round me. He turned me and said softly like speaking to a devious child "You can not treat people like that Argentum even if they do annoy you."

I grinned "Much more effective method though rather than use up all my magic and energy chasing these women away don't you agree?" Derek frowned which told me he was annoyed but he still looked adorable so I continued to smile at him.

There was a soft knock on the door "Umm can I come back in?" voiced the harlot outside.

Myself and Derek both shouted a reply, his being a simple 'yes' and mine being a less than polite 'no.' Unfortunately she heard Derek and the door opened so I turned back to look at my reflection hoping that if I ignored her she'd go away.

"Sorry about that Baby Girl -" I bit my lip to stop me snarling "- my friend here was just...embarrassed."

In the mirror I saw her grin widely "Well you did just jump out the bed in your birthday suit it was kinda shocking and giggle worthy."

I turned to glare at her and was about to snap an insult at her when Derek cut across me "Well he's not been well so he's probably still disorientated." He took a quick glance at me and still seeing venom in my eyes he moved towards his 'Baby Girl' and started to pull her from the room. "So you should probably go after lunch will nearly be over for you wont it?"

I couldn't hear her reply as they moved through the apartment leaving me alone to return to my intriguing new body. I slipped the blanket off my shoulders and ran my hands along my sides then across my stomach. As my hand travelled to my chest it grazed my nipple and such a simple pleasure ran through me that I caressed it again. It was soon hard and I flickered it enjoying the pain with the ecstasy as a tighten sensation happened at my testicles. My dick hardened and I touched that experimentally but that was not like my nipple. I had to take a grip of it before a shudder ran through me and a moan escaped my lips.

"Kid I -" but Derek was cut short as he entered the room.

I turned my head slightly still stroking my cock my mind fogged with pleasure "I've never felt this way before -" I licked my lips slowly "- fay can't feel pleasure like this." I continued to stroke my cock increasing the speed because I suddenly felt like all the pressure in the world had been pushed into my cock and it had to be released now! I gasped loudly as another shudder ran through me and I threw my head back with a loud moan as the pressure eased and I came onto mirror and floor.

I lifted my hand back to my face to see small amounts of the sticky substance on my fingers and I rubbed it between my thumb before turning back to say something to Derek. He stood open mouthed and wide eyed with a noticeable bulge in his trousers where his cock was. I frowned "That's not fair how are you like that?" I pointed accusingly "Without touching yourself?"

He looked down at himself and crouched forward for some reason his hands covering his crotch "Umm I - I mean -" but he gave up his sentence. Instead he ran to his en-suite bathroom slamming the door behind him and then I heard the click of the lock. I was still confused by how he was in a mild state of pleasure like I had been without touching himself or being naked but I'd ask him when he got out the bathroom. There were so many questions I had to ask about being human and I couldn't wait to learn.

* * *

A/N - I have been ill and miserable so I've not been writing but I have started to watch Glee finally so I'm thinking of writing a Puck/Rachel fic if anyone is interested.

R&R people because I appreciate and love everyone that does...Danni


End file.
